disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius O'Thunderpunch
"Lucius O'Thunderpunch" is the forty-fifth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on January 18, 2014. Synopsis During "Ninja Day", McFist schemes to steal the spotlight by introducing a new hero... himself. Plot In the beginning, Randy is on stage as the Ninja with Howard and Heidi Weinerman. Heidi is annoyed by the fact their mom forces her to let Howard be with the Ninja. Howard screams "Double Dip", which makes Heidi to ask him to stop saying that. At McFist Industries, McFist and Viceroy are annoyed because the Ninja (Randy) acted like he deserves the cheers. The Sorcerer is angry at them for contacting him, and Viceroy has a plan and McFist makes him say it. Once he hears it, he agrees with it. Randy says and does some stuff that amazes the fans and the principal is about to give the badge of the Ninja of the year to Randy. Suddenly a giant robot attacked and Randy attempted to do something but he was interrupted by a new hero: Lucius O'Thunderpunch, which is actually McFist in a robot suit. A meteorite is about to crash against the school, but when Randy attempts to use the Ninja Air Fist to knock down the meteorite, McFist launches a missile against it. McFist high-fived everyone and Randy claimed it's his day, which causes the Principal to get angry at Randy and give the badge to McFist, with Randy complaining about O'Thunderpunch not being a ninja. Once again, in the gym, a robot attacked and O'Thunderpunch interrupted, which caused Randy to ask the Nomicon for advice. The Nomicon said "When the ninja is no longer needed, the ninja shall lay down the sword.", which caused Randy to believe that he is not needed anymore. He threw his mask into the garbage bin and left to Greg's Game Hole to play Tug Tug Press. Randy tells Howard about what he did, leaving the latter shocked. Meanwhile, O'Thunderpunch broke Bucky's triangle, and the Sorcerer stanked him. With the time, everyone starts to get stanked, and the principal asks O'Thunderpunch to help, to which he replies that he's not interested, therefore allowing the Sorcerer to stank the principal. Howard sees the Chaos Whirlwind above the school and tells Randy, who replies that O'Thunderpunch must already be on the case. Howard reminds him of what being a ninja means and, remembering the Nomicon's words, Randy realizes the truth: he wasn't wanted, but he was still needed. He went to the school to pick up the mask on the bin and put it on, getting disgusted by it. He fought some monsters and then found O'Thunderpunch nearby. Randy asked O'Thunderpunch about why didn't he help and he replied that he as "not being in the mood" to which Randy replied that there is no such thing as "not being in the mood" for heroes. McFist fired a missile, but Randy sent it back using the scarf. Realizing that what he must destroy is the badge, he rips it off O'Thunderpunch's armor, throws it up saying that this year no one will get to be Ninja of the Year and destroys the badge, de-stanking everyone. Lucius O'Thunderpunch was banished and he left tacos on the school, Randy telling them they can eat it. Howard starts eating and Randy throws a smoke bomb there to leave. Trivia *Another Norrisville celebration, Ninja Day, is shown in this episode, just as "McFear Factor" shows Kluckfest and mentions Meow Madness. *The part where Randy throws away his mask is a reference to Peter Parker throwing away his costume in the Spider-Man comics. **This is the first episode to have actual rain. *This is the first episode Principal Slimovitz is stanked. **Also, it's the first time an adult has ever been stanked in the show. **This is also the first episode Flute Girl is solo-stanked, as opposed to being stanked with Stevens in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key". *Lucius O'Thunderpunch's suit looks similar to Iron Man's suit from Marvel Comics. *Clips from "Last Stall on the Left", "Gossip Boy", and "Attack of the Killer Potatoes" are used in Heidi's video of the Ninja for Ninja Day. *Howard references his nickname "Double Dip" from "Gossip Boy", as Heidi comments that no one even remembers it. Gallery Thunderpunch_-_081.jpg Thunderpunch - 91.jpg Lucius O'Thunderpunch - McFist and Viceroy.jpg Thunderpunch - 107.jpg Lucius O'Thunderpunch - The Sorcerer.jpg Thunderpunch_-_115.jpg Thunderpunch_-_123.jpg Thunderpunch_-_117.jpg Thunderpunch - 132.jpg Thunderpunch - 138.jpg Thunderpunch - 167.jpg Thunderpunch - 225.jpg Lucius O'Thunderpunch - Face to Face.jpg Lucius O'Thunderpunch - Robot.png Thunderpunch - 333.jpg Thunderpunch - 340.jpg Thunderpunch - 389.jpg Lucius O'Thunderpunch - OTP Merchandise.png Thunderpunch - 392.jpg Thunderpunch - Karaoke.jpg Thunderpunch - 535.jpg NinjaNomiconKnowledge042.png Lucius O'Thunderpunch - Randy.png Thunderpunch - 425.jpg Thunderpunch - 598.jpg The Sorcerer105.png Thunderpunch - 626.jpg Thunderpunch - Tug Tug Press Game Over.jpg Stanknado.jpg Thunderpunch_-_666.jpg Thunderpunch - 670.jpg Thunderpunch - 700.jpg Thunderpunch - 711.jpg Thunderpunch - 718.jpg Thunderpunch - 727.jpg Thunderpunch - 734.jpg Thunderpunch_-_781.jpg Thunderpunch - 792.jpg The Sorcerer66.jpg|"NINJAAAAA!!!" Thunderpunch - scold.jpg Thunderpunch - Jetpack Outta Here.jpg Thunderpunch - 824.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes